Watercraft incorporating undulating sheets for the purpose of propulsion have been proposed in the past to overcome some of the drawbacks and hazards presented by rotating propellers. As a group, however, these watercraft have been complex in construction and inefficient in converting energy into motion over, or through, a water body. Thus, watercraft having undulating sheets for propulsion have not seen widespread commercial acceptance despite their theoretical abilities to operate without noise or cavitation.